1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club, and more particularly to a golf club suitable for swinging without twisting or turning a player's wrists.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of the golf clubs, a putter particularly requires a swing or stroke which is executed without twisting or turning a player's wrists. The putter is designed so as to putt a ball toward target with accuracy in order to roll the ball into a cup. For that reason, the path of movement of the club head should follow a straight line accurately and smoothly from a take-back to a follow-through without moving a face of the putter right and left i.e. opening or closing the face. To take such a swing, it is preferable to swing so that the player's target-side elbow moves in a direction toward the target without twisting or turning the player's wrists.
In a known putter, as shown in FIG. 6, a shaft 9 is attached to a head 10 in the vicinity of a putter face 11. The shaft 9 is attached so as to extend nearly parallel to a line L which is orthogonal to a sole 12 of the putter head drawn out from a lower end of the face 11 or the shaft may extend with a slight inclination in a direction departing from the line L.
Therefore, when a player grips a grip 13 and addresses a ball while keeping the putter in the center of his body so as to adjust the face 11 to the ball, since the shaft 9 of the club is nearly parallel to the line L which is orthogonal to a line extending orthogonally from the lower end of the face 11, the player's target-side wrist, which grips the grip 13, is bent toward the outside. In this state, a stroke is conducted without any change of form from the take-back to the follow-through.
As described above, with the conventional putter, when the player takes an address while keeping the putter centered with respect to his body so as to adjust the face 11 relative to the ball, the player's wrists are allowed to be twisted or turned during the stroke. Also, the player's target-side elbow is allowed to be drawn toward the body side. This leads to such a problem because it is very difficult to accurately and smoothly move the putter head along a straight line from a take-back to a follow-through while keeping the face square toward the target.